Wheels and tracks are a primary source of propulsion and/or motion for a variety of vehicles and applications. Conventional wheels and tracks tend to churn the terrain they move over. Wheel designs thus could benefit from a greater capability to adapt to the terrain while maintaining stability and forward progress.